Money or Love?
by The Flash Pirates
Summary: Luffy discovers a secret about his girlfriend Nami. Will they be able to stay together? Will other people get in their way or will love prevail? First fanfiction! Trial Story! Slight AcexNojiko. LuNa main pairing. Please read, review if you have comments and enjoy!
1. Warnings and Boxes

_Authors Note:_

This is my first ever Fanfiction idea and story ever. I have a lot of ideas saved up but I'm going to begin with short ones like this until I get better. I'm expecting this to be 4 chapters, maybe 5.

If you liked this at all, read and review the other chapters please. This was just a quick set up. It gets a lot better and longer so its worth the read. Thanks and ENJOY!

This is a real world adaption of One Piece. I do not own any of the rights. All rights go to Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

_**5:30pm Saturday Luffy's House**_

Standing in front of his wall sized mirror, Luffy couldn't help but feel good about himself. He was a good height standing at 6'1, dawned with black messy hair, and a medium build. He kept a clean shave and the only noticeable flaw to his face was a scar under his left eye which he felt made him look intimidating.

While staring through the mirror, he began to engage in playful banter with himself. "Looking good my main man. They probably only made you CEO of Mugiwara Inc. due to those stunning looks" he cooed while turning his face to the side with his hand.

"Why thank you me but I'm pretty sure it was all those years of studying hard and kissing the boss's ass."

He laughed heartedly at his own joke as he began to leave his room. "_Guess it was worth it", _he thought_, "now I'm filthy rich and I have a beautiful, cool girlfriend." _

Checking his watch the rich man realized he was running perfectly on time, a habit he apparently only picked up when he became CEO 2 years back.

"Keys… check, wallet…. check, phone… check" rattled off Luffy as he made his exit out of his bedroom. Today was without a doubt going to be another great date day for him and his girlfriend of 3 months, Nami. It was their three month anniversary and things had to be perfect.

"Cologne… check, 20 karat gold necklace….. CRAP!" yelled Luffy just now realizing that the gift for his girlfriend was not in his chest pocket. Of course he could just buy another one but not on such short notice. Not only that but this gift had thought put into it. It was something only Nami would like. Besides the gold of course.

Rushing back in his room he ran over to the dresser where he thought he took it off of. "NO it's not there, why does god hate me!" complained the billionaire looking dramatically at the ceiling, before getting down on all fours and searching around the room. "Come on where is it, I had it like five seconds ag OUCH DAMNIT" he yelped as he banged his head on the bottom of his bed.

It wasn't that it hurt but the aggravation was beginning to get to him. Now with a bump on his head he continued to squeeze under his bed. "_For a king-size bed this crawlspace is ridiculously small" _complained Luffy as he finally made it under the bed. "_Note to self, buy a bigger bed."_

"There it is" he shouted in victory "but how did it get so far under there". Reaching out and grabbing it he slipped it into his chest pocket. Attempting to get out from under the bed he realized something that was a huge setback for the date he was now running late for.

"Crap I'm stuck, this can't get any worse" Luffy sighed as he laid his face on the floor in defeat. He was soon proved wrong however as his "pet" Chopper slipped effortlessly under the bed, dropped a wet, nauseating animal fart and then quickly ran down the stairs towards a knocking door.

Not realizing the banging on the front door Luffy's eyes began to water as the effects of Choppers fart kicked in.

"AW I CAN TASTE IT!" AND WHY IS IT HOT!" yelled the Billionaire as he began rolling around as best he could in an attempt to escape the silent death. With his screams, the knocks on the door began getting louder and louder.

Bumping more than just his head Luffy began to flail his arms and legs. Cracking sounds could be heard with every hit but he was too busy trying to focus on getting breath air that he didn't notice. With a final hit to one of the bed legs, the bedframe crashes on top of Luffy with a loud **THUD**.

This being the final straw, the front door is kicked open revealing a tall man with black hair and freckles. Rushing up the stairs he stops in front of Luffy's room's open door. "Luffy what happened?" he yelled as he ran over to the bed.

"Ace is that you, get me the hell outa here!" Luffy screamed from under the bed. With their combined efforts, they were able to lift it enough for the Billionaire to roll out.

"What the hell was that all about" said Ace throwing his arms in the air to express his anger. His voice slighlty rising in pitch.

"No big deal I'll buy a new bed" the brunette replied giving Ace a face splitting grin.

Now getting angrier Ace began to speak in a hushed tone, his voice seemingly laced with poison. "You're lucky I was visiting you today ok?" "I don't give a damn about the bed." "There's only one of you so screw the bed" he continued. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"What are brothers for" was all Luffy could say as he checked on the gift that caused all the trouble. Realizing what the box was Ace softened up.

"That's adopted brother idiot." "Is that why you were under the bed" he said pointing at the rectangular box?

A melodramatic gasp was the sound Luffy made at the fact that Ace would make "the adopted brother" distinction. "Still love you bro" replied the billionaire sarcastically. "Yeah this is for Nami, our anniversary dinner is in an hour." "Three months is pretty good for me" he said with a laugh.

"Don't you get her a gift every date?" "Why is this one special?" asked ace with a quizzical look.

"Yeah but this one is a heart necklace with tangerines on the heart loopies" pouted Luffy like a child. "You know how much she likes tangerines"

"Heart Loopies?" asked Ace with a chuckle.

"Whatever I'm running late" said Luffy as he brushed past his brother. "There's food in the fridge if you and Nojiko wanna hang for a bit"

"Luffy" said Ace serious now. "Be careful with Nami, make sure she's treating you the way a _Normal _person would be treated" continued the man as he stressed the word normal.

Now confused Luffy looked at his freckled brother. "How else would she treat me, I am normal" he asked apparently not understanding and feeling like he'd been insulted. "You make her sound dangerous, she's _Nami,_ Nojiko's sister, remember?" countered Luffy putting weight on his girlfriend's name.

"I know, just think about it ok bud?" said Ace in a brotherly tone.

"Ok fine weirdo" called Luffy now on his way down the stairs. "Oh yeah I almost forgot, play nice on my couch with Nojiko would ya?" "I don't wanna have to pay to fix that too" continued the brunette as he ran out the door.

Ace now slightly blushing "tsked" before dialing up his girlfriend to come hang out.

Now outside the house Luffy clicked the button on his key pager to open the garage. As the door swung open it revealed his blue haired mechanic and friend Franky. "Taking her out for a ride?" asked Franky as he noticed his boss approaching. "Just finished her oil change so she's all set."

"Yeah I'm going to pick Nami up for our date" Luffy replied with a grin.

SUPEERR ROMANNCEE! yelled the mechanic as he watched Luffy get into his silver Lamborghini and drive away.

_**In the car with Luffy**_

"_I wonder what Ace meant when he said to be careful" _thought the billionaire on his way to pick up Nami_. "This is gunna bother me for the rest of the night isn't it?"_


	2. The Date and Mystery

Authors Note:

Chapter 2 of my first ever Fanfiction! Im so happy but gotta focus and write write write!

Please review with tips, praise, and complaints or just what you thought. Tell me how I did and stick around for more stories. Enjoy!

This is a real world adaption of One Piece. I do not own any of the rights. All rights go to Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

The drive to Nami's house was quitter than usual for Luffy. Typically he'd blast his music and drive there at top speeds because he couldn't contain his eagerness to see his girlfriend. This time however it was quite the contrary. He stared ahead at the road with a blank expression, one hand gripping the wheel and the other laying limply on his lap. The young billionaire cruised along following the speed limit which was a casual 35mph. Not being able to shake the unease he began tapping his fingers on the wheel.

"_Why was Ace acting so weird?" "It's just Nami right, I mean she hasn't done anything wrong to me since I've met her right?"_ _"Wait why do I sound like I'm convincing myself." "Nami is the one for me." "She's an excellent weather woman and meteorologist, she's beautiful, and she's really cool to hang out with and talk to." _

"Aggggh just let it go." yelled Luffy before slamming his head on the steering wheel. This resulted in the horn going off and three cares to honk back at him. Taking the brunette out of his trans, he heard the following: "Who you honking at jackass" coming from an overweight man with a lot of body hair who was sticking his head out of his window as he drove by. His one size too small tank top showed too much skin and it was really grossing Luffy out.

"Shut up monkey man it was an accident. Put the rest of your shirt on and cover up!" yelled Luffy his blood now boiling. As the guy drove along after sharing an unpleasant finger with the boy, Luffy began to settle down. "Don't even worry, Ace is just a weird guy no harm to his words. It's not like Nami is some abusive woman" said Luffy as he sweat dropped remembering one of the many times she hit him.

_**Flashback Start**_

"I said don't eat all of the food, I have friends coming over soon, idiot" screamed an angered Nami before punching the billionaire. "Aw come on I'm hungry still, plus I don't mind getting more food" whined Luffy. Nami now looking annoyed stuck up her finger to his face and began her lecture. "um hello the more money you waste on silly things, the less you can spend on me"

"The only silly thing I spend my money on is all your make up and nail polish" muttered the young CEO under his breath. Hearing this Nami hit him again earning Luffy a grumbled expression.

"I only said that because I think you're beautiful without all the makeup" "Jeez you didn't have to hit me for it." Blushing slightly Nami got off the couch and began walking away from the billionaire who was still holding his bruised head on the sofa.

"Thanks…. dummy" was all she said before leaving the room. Luffy then chuckled before turning back to his T.V to surf for a movie to watch.

_**Flashback End**_

Smiling at the memory Luffy began to turn into Nami's driveway. "She's not abusive as long as I behave" stated the young man as he laughed lightly.

Exiting the car he began his approach of her house. Her driveway was a nice marble tiled pathway that led to a garage door. Her lawn was riddled with flowers and freshly cut and watered grass. Her house although not as big as the billionaires was a comfortable size. It was a clean white building with three steps leading to her porch which lied comfortably under an awning.

Taking the three steps with confidence, he made his way to the door where he rang the bell. As the time elapsed, his confidence began to waver. "What if she isn't ready yet". "What if she was in the shower and I interrupted her and she comes to the door in only a towel which leads to me getting hit." With that thought in mind the billionaire took a step back hoping the extra distance would help.

As if on cue Nami answered the door in all of her glory. Due to the bad timing Luffy cringed as the door opened but soon relaxed as he noticed his girlfriend was fully dressed and ready to go. "_Thank god_" he thought as he looked her up and down.

Nami was a curvy, 5"7 young lady. Her skin was slightly tanned which perfectly matched her orange hair which stretched down to her middle back. She wore a dark purple dress with a black headband holding some of her hair back off her face. 3' black leather heals adorned her feet and she had a gold bracelet around her ankle. The flashiest pieces of jewelry she wore though were the two diamond studs in both ears. No doubt all bought by her loving boyfriend.

"You look stunning" said the smooth brunette which earned him a slight blush from his partner. Grabbing her hand in his he began to lead her to his car.

"Where are we going today honey"? "You're late so you'll have to make it up to me" vexed Nami.

"I made us reservations at _La Petit Colombe". _"Sound fancy enough?" inquired Luffy as he opened her car door for her.

"It'll have to do" said Nami half teasing as she was helped into the car.

Luffy walked around the car and entered on his side. Before starting the car he handed Nami his gift to which her eyes widened in joy. "Here's the reason why I was late" said the rich man. "Open it now if you'd like" he said as he started the car and began to drive.

Opening the box like a kid on Christmas, Nami's face brightened even more than before as she revealed the necklace from within. Admiring the gold and the fact that it was a tangerine she turned to Luffy and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "I love it." "Thank you so much".

"I know how much you like tangerines. Plus with the heart, it's like the heart is my love and your my tangerine" cooed Luffy as he glanced over at his girlfriend who was putting it on now.

"Too sappy Luffy" said Nami with a deadpanned look.

"I know I try" replied the brunette as he smiled.

"_This is the most thoughtful gift a guy has ever gotten me. Then again its only twenty karats but it'll do" _thought Nami as she played with her chain.

* * *

_**Restaurant 7:00pm**_

They arrived a little late to their reservation but with Luffy's trusty wallet it didn't cause to much of a fuss. After all this was the fanciest restaurant in town and punctuality was highly recommended or else they give away your reservation.

The building was a great big hall with glass chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. They had white pillars extending high toward the roof of the building and the painting that decorated the walls were of the highest quality. Along the restaurant were musicans playing the sweat tune of classical music. There's soft piano music in the background accompanied by violins, viola's, and flutes. It was without a doubt a very classy atmosphere.

Waiters walked around luxuriously waiting tables and bringing food. One such waiter has made the same trip to a said billionaires table six times and was now returning once more carrying another stake dish.

"How is your lobster Nami" asked Luffy has he finished off his 5th steak dish and the waiter placed the other one down.

"Not very French but its tasty and expensive" replied the orange haired girl as she continued to eat.

"Just call it "Homard" then. Luffy said playfully. "Can't get more French than the French word of a food right" continued the rich man who now had a grin from ear to ear.

"My ex Adrien could get more French because he was French and he was a rich famous cook" mumbled Nami under her breath.

"What was that love said Luffy as he finished his 6th stake and finally slowed down. He had heard something about a French ex but assumed he heard wrong.

"Nothing Luffy" defended Nami quickly and not very smooth.

Deciding it was nothing, Luffy let it slide to the relief of his girlfriend. Calling over his waiter, he placed his 7th and final order of steak since Nami was almost done.

Luffy loved food and never missed a chance to eat or talk about food. It was a surprise that he was still so skinny and didn't look like those fat rich people stereotypes. He didn't really care much for the expensive stuff places like these sold but Nami always insisted so why refuse.

Finishing his steak and paying the bill, the billionaire escorted his date to the car where she got in quietly.

The drive home was also quiet and it was eating away at Luffy. He was never good at being quiet but something about Nami always tugged at his lungs and made it hard to breathe and talk. "_Maybe its love"_. _"It's only been three months but it could be" _wondered Luffy as he glanced over at his girl. She was twirling her new necklace in her fingers. "_Glad she likes it." "See Ace was crazy, me and Nami are great" _thought the young man while smiling.

Nami noticed that and started feeling weird. "Why are you smiling like that?" she asked.

"Just thinking how much I like spending time with you that's all" said Luffy honestly which made Nami look down at her lap in quiet thought.

As Luffy pulled into Nami's driveway he got out of the car, escorted his girlfriend to the door and then turned to her. "So three months Nami… do you… um.. we can.. um have our.. uhh… first kiss" sputtered the usually calm man. Nami looked at him disappointedly before turning her back to him.

"Why haven't you kissed me yet Luffy" asked Nami with her eyes closed and her back still to the billionaire.

"Uh because you told me u wanted to wait" said Luffy feeling confused. "Right?"

"Yeah but most guys woulda just done it, it's been three months after all" stated Nami with an undetermined tone.

"I guess but I wanna make you happy and you said we should wait." "I guess I'm just not other guys" said Luffy in a serious but caring tone.

Nami looked down at her feet not wanting to lock eyes with the brunette. "I guess you aren't" she said. Now walking towards the door she reached for the knob. "Happy three month anniversary" said Nami emotionlessly. "Call me, I had fun" she finished before going into her house without another word.

Standing at the door for what felt like hours, Luffy finally clicked his tongue, descended the steps and then entered the car. "So close" he said in a disappointed manner. "It'll be worth it" he said as he began the drive home.

As Nami watched his car drive off from her upstairs window, she plopped on her bed. "What should I do now" she said as she let sleep take her.

* * *

_**11:00pm- Back at Luffy's House**_

Pulling up to his house, Luffy noticed the living room lights were still on. "_Guess Ace decided to hang around_." "_I wonder if Nojiko is here too?_" "_Can't wait to tell him he was wrong about Nami_." That last thought bringing a light chuckle to his lips. He loved proving his brother wrong since it rarely happened. He pulled into the garage and locked up. Walking up the steps he heard the voices of Ace and Nojiko. Realizing he was right about them being over, he went to go inside when he realized the voices were shouts.

"_Crap they're fighting_" "_I don't wanna walk in there while this is going on_" he thought. "_Thank god I invested in that secrete passageway to get to my room. Gotta love being rich._" Now about to hit the switch and enter his secret passage, he stopped when he heard Ace yell "Its messed up what Nami's doing though". "It's bad to eavesdrop but this sounds important" said Luffy in a hushed tone.

As he approached the door, his heartbeat started to quicken. Opening the door slightly to see what's going on, he noticed Nojiko and Ace staring each other down in front of the T.V. "_What's going on here_" the billionaire pondered as he got comfortable. "_This can't be good_."


	3. Hangouts and Discovery

Authors Note:

Chapter 3 of my first ever Fanfiction. Trying my best to update regularly so I'm gunna write write write!

Please review with tips, praise, and complaints or just what you thought. Tell me how I did and stick around for more stories.

I appreciated all the review I got which is partly why I kept writing. Go the fans!

This is a real world adaption of One Piece. I do not own any of the rights. All rights go to Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

_**5:30pm Saturday Luffy's House- with Ace**_

"Tsk" scowled Ace as his brother left the house after making an inappropriate remark about him and Nojiko. "_Why is he always so thick headed?_" thought the freckled man as he took his cell phone out of his pocket. "_And dirty minded"_

Scrolling through his favorites menu in contacts, Ace finally landed on Nojiko's number. "Why is her contact name that of all things?" he said out loud as he sweat dropped with a blank expression.

"**Ring….. Ring….. " **went the phone now placed on Aces ear. As it rang for the third time Ace got a perfect idea for what to say instead of a boring "hey Nojiko." "Hello" was heard through the speaking, the sweet voice clearly belonging to the man's girlfriend.

"Yo Ace's number one baby cakes, how ya doing!" shouted Ace half enthusiastically, half sarcastically.

"What you don't like the new contact name?" asked Nojiko with a playful pout, "I thought the nickname was cute"

"Well it's more like a nick-sentence but I'll keep it as the contact under one condition…" teased as he put emphasis on the "one". Nojiko now smiling in response to the challenge straightened leaned against the counter in her kitchen.

"Oh and what would that be" asked the man's girlfriend innocently. Now losing his playful tone, Ace began to speak into the speaker

"Come to Luffy's house, there's food and he said we could hang out here" Ace now pouring himself some ice tea said.

"Nope I'd rather you delete the contact than me going there to see you." Said Nojiko with the most serious voice she could muster.

"What?!" yelled Ace into the phone now worried that his girl might be mad at him. "Whatever I did I'm soooo sorry, just come over and we can talk about it and…" Ace went to say but stopped when he realized Nojiko laughing on the other end. "Why are you laughing" he whined seeming like a kid.

"I'm no..t.. mad" forced out Nojiko as she fought to stop laughing. "I just wanted to see your reaction and you didn't let me down" she finished as she wiped away a tear. "I'll be right over but why Luffy's house?"

Ace clicked his tongue at his girlfriend's bad joke. He really thought he was in trouble for a second. "Well his house is three times the size of ours combined, his fridge is full of food, and I'm already here" the billionaire's brother finished.

"Well can't beat the food I guess. I'll be there in an hour so see ya later babe" said Nojiko in a rushed manner as she hung up on her boyfriend. She had to get redressed because she was only in sweats and a sweatshirt that both said 'Cocoyasi University'.

_**With Nojiko**_

She needed to shower, get changed and reapply a bit of makeup. Nothing too much because Ace had told her she was sexy without it. She brushed her blue shoulder length hair and put a dark orange clip in it to keep it in one place. Applying a light shade of lipstick to complement her tan skin, she was ready and out the door. While driving she had begun to reflect on her relationship with Ace.

Her and Ace had been dating for a little over a year now and they were still in a sort of honeymoon phase. They never got into fights and they hung out enough to go on dates but not so much as to get tired or bored of each other. They both had decent jobs, Nojiko being a nurse but going to school for her doctorate and Ace being a Zoologist. She mostly liked the hat Ace got to wear while in the field. Besides the fact that the pay was good and he loved his work.

They were pretty well off money wise but they didn't like extravagant dates. It was more about enjoying each other's company than blowing a paycheck. Except for their one year anniversary were Ace spoiled her rotten. She however made sure to "pay him back" so it all worked out.

Falling out of her deep thought, Nojiko realized she was parked at a green light. Driving off she began to wonder "_is he the one for me, maybe we'll get married". _Nojiko squealed in her head but quickly went serious. If Ace saw that she'd never live it down. "It's_ worth it I guess" _she finally thought before cranking the stereo up to full blast.

_**With Ace**_

"_Glad she's coming over. It's been a little while since we've hung out. Works long but I'm on vacation so it's just gunna be me and her" _thought Ace with a smile.

"Maybe it's time we move in together" said the man aloud to himself. "After all, things are going great and it's been a year so why not?" Ace now going to cook them dinner said while grinning at his thought. This was going to be a good night.

* * *

_**11:00pm- Luffy's House**_

They had finished Aces excuse for dinner which consisted of burnt salmon, and overcooked mushy white rice. Nojiko told him it was awful but it was the thought that counted. Ace got a quick peck on the lips for it so it was the best burnt dinner in his opinion. Nojiko however had him make it up to her. He had to sit through her favorite movie without complaining.

Ace and Nojiko were now watching the end of some chick flick. Ace didn't remember the name but he didn't care. He was holding Nojiko close to him on the couch and all the lights were off. His girlfriend was tearing up and gripping his hand with animalistic force.

As the movie ended, Nojiko got up to blow her nose and wiped the tears out of her eyes and off her face. She would never get used to the movie but she didn't care, she loved it. Ace however was stretching and rotating his dead arm that he got from his girlfriend laying on him.

"So have you seen Nami today" asked Ace through his stretching grunts.

"Well we live together so yeah this morning but that's about it, she said she was going out with Luffy for lunch and only stopped in for like five minutes after she left" answered Nojiko as she sat back down on the coach

"They're on date now why would they have a lunch date?" said Ace with a furrowed brow. "Did she come home with a gift or anything" questioned her boyfriend who was now trying to put the pieces together. _"Luffy always gets her a gift for a date so if she didn't get one then who'd she go out with_" thought Ace. He always thought something was weird about how Nami treated Luffy.

"Yeah she had new diamond studs in her ears. Two in each ear I think. Why?" said Nojiko now confused at her boyfriend's questions.

"Nothing really, just seems she always gets or does something expensive" said the freckled man dismissively. "_Still messed up if you ask me"_

A tick appeared on Nojiko's head as she took offence to that. "What does that mean, we're talking about my sister Nami here, remember" yelled Nojiko as she stood up now angered at her boyfriend.

"It's because its Nami that I'm saying this! I've been with you long enough to know." Shouted Ace back as he too rose from the couch.

"Been with me long enough to know what" the blunette said tension laced in the 'what'. Now her brows were frowned down in anger and she was staring her boyfriend down, half of her daring him to continue and the other half, wishing he would drop it.

"Long enough to see the way Nami treats my brother, and hell all guys for that matter. It's messed up what she's doing to Luffy" shouted Ace now staring down Nojiko with equal intensity.

At that comment Nojiko tensed up and didn't reply. All she could do was glare back at Ace who returned the look at full power.

_**11:04pm- Luffy's House- Present**_

"Its messed up what Nami's doing to Luffy!" was all Luffy heard as he stood in front of the door ready to enter.

"_That sounded like Ace_" said Luffy as he began to open the door slightly. "_Eavesdropping isn't right but this seems important so_" thought the billionaire as he tried to convince himself what he was about to do was ok.

Settling in a crouched position near his front door, Luffy placed his eye through the small opening he made. "_What's going on here_" the billionaire pondered. "_This can't be good, they never fight, and it's about Nami no less." _Realizing this, he began to focus in on the arguing couple.

"What do you mean 'the way Nami treats Luffy and all guys'" said Nojiko shocked at what she heard but seeing the truth in it.

"Can't you tell? Nami just uses Luffy for his money! That's why all their dates are at expensive places and she always gets gifts" "It's messed up and you know it"

Luffy sucked up some air in the form of a gasp in response to what his brother just said. He didn't want to believe it but he was begining to put the pieces together.

"It was only one gift, the diamond earrings" defended Nojiko "and maybe he just likes getting her gifts because he thinks she's special.

Luffy nodded at the point his brother's girlfriend made but then realized something she said. "_Wait what diamond earrings_" he thought to himself. Dismissing that point, he continued to listen, anger and sadness building up.

"Well he got her a gold necklace for tonight's date that he almost got crushed by his bed over not to mention the diamonds earrings from their lunch date, all the clothes he buys her and all the expensive dates" "There has to be a limit and you know it" defended Ace becoming slightly less angry.

"_Lunch date_?" thought the rich man still near the front door listening in.

"Your right I guess" spoke Nojiko in a soft defeated tone. "But it's not our business and you know that" said the man's girlfriend throwing his words right back at him.

"Yeah I know" replied the freckled face man in an equally defeated tone. "Sorry babe, it's just, he's my little brother so…" Ace was saying but was cut off when Nojiko hugged him.

"I know how you feel" she stated in a now relaxed tone. "She's my little sister, but it will all work itself out" finished Nojiko while calming down herself. "And sorry for yelling" added the blunette with a smile.

"I understand "Ace's number one baby cakes" Ace said teasingly trying to clear some of the tense atmosphere away. "And don't you forget it" replied his girlfriend as they continued to hold each other in the middle of the room.

Luffy still crouching near the door was pissed. How could she do that to him? "_How could she have lied to my face every time we met up_?" "_No wonder she never let me kiss her on the lips_". "_Screw the cheek I wanted more" _Getting fed up with this Luffy rose to his feet, put on his bravest, most calf face and walked into his house.

Nojiko and Ace looked at the billionaire like a pair of deer's in headlights. They feared that he had heard them. After all they were in his house and they were screaming pretty loud. If he had heard he was not showing it as he looked as happy as ever.

"Yo love birds, I see you enjoyed your night" said Luffy as he put his coat on the coat rack and looked to the couple still holding each other in the middle of the room. "Glad you listened Ace and kept my couch in one piece." Continued the brunette as he offered his brother a wink.

Ace still frozen in fear for what his brother might have heard did not reply. Nojiko however took the initiative, "Yeah it was real fun." "How was your date with Nami" asked the blue haired girl clearly trying to diffuse the tension.

"Great as always" replied Luffy with his signature grin. "Took her home and I'm ready to hit the hay" he continued while stretching his arms.

"Great well then were going to go so good night" said Nojiko enthusiastically as she grabbed Ace and ran for the door.

Ace didn't say a word and just stared at Luffy before exiting the house with his girlfriend. He knew he couldn't tell his brother the truth but it hurt him to hide it.

As the door shut, Luffy waited until he heard both cars drive away. When he was sure they were gone, he plopped on the couch and let his sadness take him. He was angrier at himself for not noticing and upset that the girl he thought he loved was just using him. Plus now he had to sleep on the couch because he broke his stupid bed and to top that off he worked all morning until he got home at around 4:30 in order to get ready for his date so he was exhausted.

"_Today just isn't working out_" he thought while his face was in a pillow.

Before Luffy could fall asleep, the billionaire lurched up with an excited expression. "I have an idea!" His smile was from ear to ear and he almost forgot how tired he was. Almost. "**ZZZZZ" **was all that could be heard in the mansion as Luffy fell asleep sitting up on the couch. A snot bubble gently inflating and deflating with every breath. I guess he can start the plan tomorrow.

* * *

_**Sunday Morning: 10:00am**_

Luffy had just gotten back into his car after stopping in an outdoorsy looking store and was now on his way to Nami's house. This was a surprise visit and he was feeling nervous. If this didn't work he didn't know if he could continue dating Nami. Checking the contents of his back seat, he saw the item he purchased and grinned. "_It should work right, this is romantic_" thought the billionaire as he pulled into her drive way.

He left the item in the back seat and ran up Nami's three steps leading to her porch. Once there he rang the doorbell and was surprise to see an already dressed Nami answer the door. In the three months he'd known her, she was never a morning person. She would even prerecord her weather forecast at night so she wouldn't need to do it live in the morning. It was just how she was or so he thought.

Noticing who it was Nami stiffened. "Oh hey Luffy, you're here early" she said as she poked her head out of the door to look around. Luffy noticing how weird this was decided to ignore it. He ran through the plan over and over in his head so he had no room for changes.

"You wanna get breakfast love?" "Unless you're busy" he asked as suave as possible. Nami arched her brow at the nickname but shook it off when she realized this was a date.

"Sure lets go, I can change my plans so don't worry" said Nami now grabbing her coat and running to the car. Why she was in such a hurry Luffy couldn't understand.

Getting into the car, Luffy drove just sat there without another word. After what seemed like forever, Nami turned to him with an excited look.

"What did you get me for today?" she asked, "or are we going shopping while were out?" Noticing Luffy's smile she got even more excited.

Luffy noticing this decided to play with this excitement by prolonging it. "Oh Nami I got you the best gift ever" he said in an exaggerated manner an also making it seem big by throwing his hands in the air.

Nami now having stars in her eyes continued to inquire. "What is it, is it big, how much did it cost, huh, huh? She asked earning Luffy a smirk.

"Well it's big because there are a lot of it and it doesn't have a set value. Are you ready to know?" teased Luffy knowing full well what it was.

"Yes tell me" said Nami now salivating. It's so expensive it has no set value. "_Jackpot_" she thought.

"It is….." he paused looking at her and chuckling. "My love and company for the day" "Isn't that great" "And it's all for you" said the billionaire. Now he was getting nervous. This was the moment of truth.

"Are you kidding" she asked with a dead expression on her face. "No actual gift"

"Nope, just my love and the date today" said Luffy with a grin.

Nami now having a blank look on her face asked in a monotone voice "Where are we going on our date then". "A restaurant, a French café, or maybe a movie first and then one of those; or all three?" "The ones in the city though, they're a little more expensive but the screens are bigger" she said without caring for the man who would be paying for those "extra big" screens.

Luffy now sweating bullets turned to Nami and as calmly as possible said "Well I found a nice spot with a view so I got us a picnic set so we can watch clouds, have snacks, talk and stuff"

That was the thing that broke Nami's patience. She looked over to Luffy and when she noticed he was serious Nami began to laugh. "What's wrong with you, idiot" said the orange haired beauty as she stared daggers into Luffy.

"Well I figured it doesn't need to be expensive if I have you by my side. You're my gold Nami" said Luffy trying his best to remain smiling even though he was hurting on the inside.

For a moment Nami just stared down at her lap and let this soak in. She then looked at her boyfriend and with a venom laced tone said "you thought wrong". After seeing Luffy's hurt reaction due to what she said, Nami quickly got out of the car, walked to her house and slammed the door.

Luffy now sitting in the car with tears in his eyes began to pull away. "_Well I guess they were right huh, Ace was right_." "It's all over I guess" he said in a raspy voice before driving away completely.

Two blocks away he stopped up short, grabbed the picnic basket in the back, got out of the car and threw it as far as he could. "_Screw picnics" _Luffy thought as he got back in his car. And the drive home was once again quiet.

_**Nami's House**_

"That idiot" said Nami as she sat with her back to her bedroom door, face in her knees and soft tears falling slowly but periodically. "_Why?_" thought the sobbing woman as she remained in the dark room alone.

* * *

Authors Note 2:

I thought i'd showcase Nojiko and Ace's relationship. Idk if it worked so tell me how it did.

Notice any forshadowing? Yes? No? hmmmm... oh and what will happen to the hertbroken pair?

Well thanks for reading drop a nice review please. It helps a lot. I will update the rest of the story next weekend so stay safe till then.

GONE IN A FLASH, BELIEVE IT!


	4. Endings, New Beginnings, and Picnics

Authors Note:

Chapter 4 of my first Fanfiction story. I'll be writing little bits during the week so I can post this and the final chapter.

Read all Authors Notes please. There's one at the bottom too.

This is a real world adaption of One Piece. I don't own the rights to One Piece. All rights go to Eiichiro Oda.

Enough of the boring stuff. Read and Enjoy!

* * *

_**Nami's House-Nami**_

"That idiot" said Nami as she sat with her back to her bedroom door, face in her knees and soft tears filling. "_Why_?" thought the sobbing woman as she remained in the dark room alone.

As Nami let the sadness and frustration consume her, she drifted closer and closer into a deep sleep. Still with her back to the door, Nami began to dream.

"Why is it so dark" asked Nami to no one in particular as she walked around inside the empty black void her mind was creating. She had noticed how cold and lonely the dark plain felt and it began to scare her. Will it always be like this? Who will help me? Why can't I find anyone? Being alone is terrible and I need help now. These were just some of the few thoughts running through Nami's mind as she began to break down and cry once again.

As if on cue of her previous request, the emptiness suddenly began filling with life and Nami could begin to see a silhouetted figure approaching her. The person didn't come off as dangerous but Nami was getting an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"Hello!" screamed the orange haired beauty not realizing she was calling the silhouette louder than what was necessary. After all nothing else was around besides a now descending sunset and a place she didn't recognize. No people oddly enough. It was as if she and this thing were the only two in existence. Even the sounds of the world were hushed as if to say, this conversation is of the utmost importance.

"Who are you" continued Nami as she was now cupping her mouth with her hands in order to increase her already high volume. Noticing the figure had stopped walking, her breath hitched as she got ready for the reply. The silhouette smiled before starting to talk.

Before the figure could speak and as if the gods themselves were playing tricks on her she was woken up by a ringing noise. Waking up groggily, Nami realized she was still perched in front of her door and it was her phone that was ringing. Checking the phone with tear shot eyes, Nami frowned at who it was calling her.

"I don't need this now" said Nami in a raspy voice as she hung up without answering. A positive to the girls interrupted slumber was that she realized what time it was.

"One in the afternoon already" "I must have been really out, and on the floor no better. What a weird dream too" said Nami talking to herself as she rose to her feet. Nami began walking up the stairs towards her bathroom. Once there she went in, undressed and went into the shower. No doubt to freshen up after her crying fest.

"_Who needs Luffy anyway? Not me! There are plenty of other rich guys. Money is the same in any man's pocket"_ thought the girl as she soaked her head under the pouring shower head. Steam scattering, it seemed like an eternity of silence before Nami came to a conclusion. "What you need is an expensive date" she said to herself as she reached for her phone on her bathroom counter. "_No way is that rich idiot going to get me down_" thought Nami's subconscious while she dialed a number.

"I still have some rich ex-boyfriends I can call. I'll be fine, that losers the one who's missing out" said the orange haired mistress to no one in particular as she grabbed a towel, wrapped it around her and went to get dressed.

* * *

_**Luffy's Car-Drive Home- 11:00**_

As Luffy drove home, he couldn't keep the burning tears out of his now bloodshot eyes. Sniffling his nose in an attempt to keep his snot off himself, the young billionaire clenched the steering wheel as hard as he could. It had only just happened but he lost the woman he had begun to love and it not only saddened the man but infuriated him as well.

"_Was he not good enough? Was he only as valuable as his money to her? Why do I even care? I obviously misjudged her if that's all she cared about." _These where all painful thoughts and questions Luffy was saying to himself in his head and it was like they were on repeat. They wouldn't stop and they came out like haunting whispers. "Why?" asked Luffy in a muttered voice as he hit his hand on the steering wheel.

Realizing the horn was honking and he was just parked in the driveway, Luffy decided to get out of his Lamborghini and crash on his couch. His new bed was installed in his bedroom that morning but he didn't want to walk up the stairs. He didn't want to do anything.

His dog chopper jumped on the couch and laid between his owner's sprawled legs. After all dogs are man's best friend so it's a given that they would be there for their masters. "At least I have you Luffy said with his face buried in a pillow."

As Chopper settled in, there was a loud "**Pfffts"** before the sound similar to the air being slowly released from a balloon was heard in the room. Luffy hearing this could only utter one word "Shit" before being affected by the toxic gas.

"Today can't get worse" said Luffy while still sitting in the smell seemingly unfazed. Since the gods seemed to be laughing at him, his statement was proven wrong as his front door opened up revealing Ace in his Zoologist hat and safari outfit. Noticing his brother he walked over to the couch only to cover his mouth to hold in his much deserved hurl.

"Damn dude, either you're a serial killer who leaves the rotting corpses in his house, or you Chopper crawl up your ass and die" said Ace while pinching his nose. "I hope it's the first one because I just started to like that brown fur ball" said Ace continuing with his bad joke.

"That is Chopper" spoke Luffy in an annoyed tone as he didn't much like his brothers joke.

"Oh, then I don't like him again, better luck next time I see you little guy" stated Ace simply as the smell faded slightly.

Luffy couldn't help smile a little at this. His brother had a habit of judging his feelings about the billionaires pet every time he saw him and it seemed to change every time. This has gone on since Luffy got Chopper when he first became CEO two years ago. It was strange to him how something so normal could cheer him up. He then came to a realization. If he just went about like normal, then he'd feel better.

Ace now noticing his brothers tear stricken face began to worry. "What's wrong Luffy" asked his brother almost knocking him down as he ran towards him to get a closer look.

With a face splitting grin Luffy turned around and spoke calmly. "I'm going to be O.K was all he said before he went upstairs to get changed for work. His brother Ace just stood outside his door yelling obscenities at him because he refused to elaborate. As Luffy left his room, still ignoring his brother, he went to work in order to occupy his time.

* * *

_**Luffy's Office- Mugiwara Inc. - 2:15pm **_

Sitting at his giant desk with a stack of paperwork now completed, Luffy's thoughts began to wonder. Before they could take a turn for the worse, Luffy slapped both cheeks with his hands to snap himself out of it.

"It's not me who's at fault" spoke the billionaire to himself. "I treated her great and she wasted it with her greed. She was the one with the problem. Not me" stated Luffy. After his adrenaline filled moment, his thoughts began to turn sad again. "_Maybe it's better if I preoccupy myself around other people_" thought the CEO.

"I should go on a date!" yelled the brunette as he thought that was the ultimate solution. Luffy grabbed his cell phone and looked through his contacts for possible candidates.

"Alvida?" no even though she lost all that weight and became really hot, she's obsessive and clingy. "Kalifa?" no she's all work and no play plus she's too uptight over at Cp. Corporations. "Robin!" no I've known her for so long I think it would be weird thought Luffy but realized his mistake.

Robin was a tall tanned woman with Black hair and forehead covering bangs. She is the man's oldest friend and just so happened to be his secretary. "_A little secretary action huh_" thought Luffy with blush and grin on his face before shaking away that inappropriate thought. Now Luffy was actually running out of girl contacts.

He was never really interested in woman and only had friends or business associates numbers. It wasn't until he met Nami that he really started noticing girls. As he strained to get his thoughts off the orange haired beauty and back to a potential date, the buzzer on his desk began to sound. He silenced it with the push of his big red button and spoke clearly.

"Yes Robin, what is it" asked Luffy in a sudden, respect demanding tone. Got to be the boss sometime I guess.

"A young Miss Vivi Nefertari of the Alabasta Industrialized Enterprise is here to speak with you" spoke Robin in her delicate voice.

"Ohhh long name and it sounds fancy. So much better than Mugiwara Inc.!" shouted Luffy through the telecom while having stars in his eyes. "Ehem I mean send her in" adjusted Luffy as he cleared his throat, now trying to sound more professional.

As the CEO clicked the telecom off, he looked up to see his front door open slowly. Light blue, wavy hair now suddenly visible, Luffy could only gawk at the young beauty as she entered the room nervously.

Standing at 5'7 give or take Luffy noticed her curvy hips leading to slender, milky white legs that happened to be covered nicely by her black, mid-thigh length dress. She wore a white blouse and black high heels. All in all, she was the epitome of a sexy business woman. As Luffy's eyes began to search past her more desirable features he heard her clear her throat.

Taking her seat at the foot of Luffy's desk. Realizing he zoned out, his eyes flickered to meet her eyes. Her brown doe eyes boring into the billionaires, she began to speak in a delicate, privileged voice.

"I am here to discuss a business arrangement between my company and yours Mr. Luffy" spoke Vivi clearly and with confidence. Apparently she was holding up a front because Luffy easily noticed how nervous she looked when she entered his office.

"Hello I'm the CEO of Mugiwara Inc., Monkey D. Luffy. What might your name be? That's how you begin a business meeting" said Luffy with a stern look. Vivi now becoming nervous again looked into her lap, clearly unable to retort to the billionaire's comment. Clearly noticing her act faltering, the rich man softened his gaze. "It's ok. You can lighten up some, I'm pretty easy going" spoke Luffy matter of factly as he stood up towards a counter filled with fresh drinks and snacks. "You want anything" he asked over his shoulder. If he had to work long hours he better have an endless supply of food. That was Luffy's opinion anyway.

In response to what the billionaire had said, Vivi straightened up and with a large smile shouted, "Oh yes, if you have a Vanilla Mocha Latte then please. Ohhh and some double stuffed Oreo's so I can make quadruple stuffs. Those are the best!" Noticing her loud volume, the blunette gasped and looked at her lap once again. Luffy however was really amused and chuckled at her antics. "_Someone who might be as interested in food as me. Interesting" _thought Luffy as he fulfilled the woman's request and also made himself a hot chocolate.

"So you like the girly drinks huh?" asked Luffy with a snicker as her went back to his desk with their snacks.

"Hahaha, coming from the man with a hot chocolate with whipped cream and mini marshmallows" laughed Vivi as she took her snacks from the man.

"Hey it's almost December and Marshmallows are the best. But I guess Oreo's are good too" teased Luffy right back as Vivi grinned.

"I guess they're pretty good and holy crap are these quadruple stuffed Oreo's." shouted the young woman as she noticed her cookies were already combined into multiple, cream infused masterpieces. "Yeah they package them already made like that. Isn't it awesome?" shouted Luffy right back with stars in his eyes.

At this Vivi laughed again and looked up at Luffy. This guy was one of the richest men in the country but he was so easy to talk too. This meeting was going to be fun was the thought going through both of their minds.

* * *

**5:30pm-Luffys Office-Mugiwara Inc.**

"And then I yelled, shut up monkey man it was an accident. Put the rest of your shirt on and cover up!" spoke Luffy laughing as he retold the story of what had happened that day while driving.

Vivi now catching her breath as she had just finished laughing her brains out at the story, a question popped into her head. "Why did you honk the horn anyway" questioned the young woman with a quizzical look. Luffy flinched at the question remembering "who" he was going to see but quickly covered it up hoping Vivi didn't notice.

"This has been fun Vivi but I have pushed back my schedule too far so it's time for you to go" said Luffy with a smile while trying to change the subject. Vivi looking slightly disappointed due to being told to leave began to get up from her seat.

"But I'd love to see you again" said Luffy as he slid his card across the desk. "Call me and we'll discuss a mutually good time to meet up for a date" smiled the man.

Vivi nodded with enthusiasm before thanking her now mutual business partner and eventual date and then rushing out of the front office door.

When the coast was clear, Luffy let out a sigh of happiness before a frown made its way across his face. "Why am I thinking about Nami" asked Luffy to himself as he sat back in his corporate styled chair. "This will help me move on so just forget her" scolded the CEO as he got up.

Exiting the room he said goodnight to Robin before heading home. He missed Nami and what she did to him still hurt. However he believed this was the best option and let himself melt into his music as he drove home. Things were looking up.

* * *

_**Two weeks later- Nami's Bedroom**_

Laying in her bed on her stomach, Nami has been lost in thought for the past hour. No matter what she did, her thoughts would always trail back to her now ex-boyfriend Luffy. This seemed strange to her since she was the one who ended things with him. "_If he loved me he wouldn't have minded buying me gifts and taking me on expensive dates_. _If he really cared, he would have done anything to make me happy." _This is one of the conversations she kept having with herself and they were begging annoy her.

"Why do I care then!" yelled Nami to herself through the pillow that seemingly swallowed her face whole. Maybe it was the dream that she kept having every night. No matter how many times she asked, the figure would remain silhouetted and the dream would end right before he could say a single word. It's been eating her alive since she wanted to know who this mysterious man was. She had assumed that since she started dating again, the figure would become her new boyfriends or disappear altogether. However it remained constant and she was forced to deal with the mystery every night without fail.

As she continued to daydream about who the thing could be, she heard a faint knock on her door. "Come in" called the orange haired woman as she rolled over so that she was facing the door. The door swung open to reveal the woman's older sister Nojiko. After all she was the only other person living in the house.

"What's wrong sis, no date today" asked Nojiko in a concerned tone. Ever since Nami came home with some rich man named Cavendish, Nojiko had known her sister was no longer with Luffy. It hurt her because she knew how good Luffy treated her. Not just in gifts but by how much he cared for and respected her.

"No, none today. Cavendish got too cocky and kept trying to make out with me, I got tired of Crocodiles cigars, and Sanji is the same love sick cook from high school. Hitting on every girl he can find. They were only good because of the amazing gifts they got me but that's about it" stated Nami annoyed as she recalled her last _3_ boyfriends. She needed to get a new man to pay for her needs after Luffy but they were all too much.

"So not only were they assholes, but they also didn't treat you right, is that what you're saying?" asked Nojiko now slightly annoyed and clenching her fists.

"Yup, the gifts didn't outweigh their crappy personalities I guess. Sanji's food came close but close isn't good enough" stated Nami is a simple voice. It was as if what she was saying was so obvious a kid could understand it.

"Well I know one boyfriend who treated you like a princess, even if you are a manipulative bitch" said Nojiko in a slightly teasing voice. "_If there was ever a chance to get them back together, now would be it_" thought the blue haired nurse.

"You remember him right" asked Nojiko condescendingly as she continued. "The one before those other rich men, the one who liked you for more than your looks. Oh he was my favorite" finished Nojiko with a mocking smirk.

Nami sat on her bed staring back at her lap, only capable of letting her words sync in. Luffy had tried to take her on a cost efficient date and didn't try to buy her love in the end. That should have been enough but she was too greedy. "_I dumped him though_" thought Nami.

How I treat guys has always worked out in my best interest. No bad heartbreaks and all the gifts I can desire. What more could I ask for" asked Nami on the brink of tears.

"Love that isn't fake or material" answered Nojiko in a serious voice. She had gotten her message across so it was time for her to go. "Later Nami, I have a shift at the hospital" spoke the blunette as she turned around and left the room. Silence surrounding her Nami began to cry.

"_How long was I going to settle for false relationships? A great man was right in front of me and I let him go_." This was all the orange haired girl could say to herself as she huddled up in the fettle position on her bed. "Wait why am I crying, that won't get Luffy back. "_I can do this_" she thought as she ran towards her bathroom to get ready to see her beloved.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at Luffy's Mansion **_

Luffy had been on his couch staring at his phone for the last half hour. All that could be read on the contact screen was the name "Lovely Vivi 3 33." He had told her that those don't even look like hearts but neither knew how to put those on a phone.

She had told him the more symbols in her contact, the more he cared about her which confused the hell out of him. This however wasn't even the weirdest of the creepy things she told him.

Vivi had insisted on them wearing matching sweaters with Oreo's on them to honor their two week anniversary. He didn't even know that was a special date. He also had to reply to each txt within a minute and a half time period or else she would txt him to see if everything was ok. She was very punctual on that minute and a half too. Luffy had tested it out on several occasions as a joke and it was always right on time, much to the man's eventual discomfort.

He asked her to tone it down but she didn't listen. Due to this, Luffy has been trying to break up with her for the whole half hour. "Aghgh why is this so hard" said Luffy to himself as he scratched at his head.

Without so much as a knock Ace barged through the front door much to the scare of both Chopper and his owner. Ace noticing this chuckled at the antics of the dog he now loved and turned to his attention to his brother. "What's with that dumb face bro? I mean you usually look moronic but today is an especially good day for you" teased the freckled man as a face splitting grin appeared on his face.

"Look who's talking. Says the man who is content with dealing with animals that poop all day long as his profession" retorted Luffy still not breaking his gaze from his phone.

"For your information, I study those animals and some of them probably have a higher I.Q than you" shot back Ace.

"Too bad I'm the billionaire and they're stuck dealing with how not to get shot in the ass by your tranquilizer gun" shrugged Luffy as he sat up. "Hey if a woman is too clingy and kinda annoying, should you break up with them" asked the CEO seriously.

"My animals would know the answer to that question so I guess I figured out who's more intelligent" said Ace with a grin.

"God I hate you. I'm serious though I need your help Ace. I don't know what to do" whined Luffy.

"Well I was sorta right. Animals deal with mates through their instincts. So just follow your instincts and your heart and you'll know what to do" reply Ace as he sat on the couch next to his brother.

"Follow my instincts? O.K. if that's what I've got to do then fine." Spoke Luffy as he dialed his phone.

Ace just stared on as he wondered how his brother was going to handle his situation.

As the phone rang, Luffy cleared his throat and straightened up. There was no turning back after this phone call and he knew it. However he also knew that he had to do this so he shoved down his nerves and pushed on.

"HELLO HONEYY" was heard on the other end of the line as Luffy sweat dropped. His girlfriend always answered the phone a little too energetic and he couldn't help feeling his nerves resurface a little.

"Uhh…. I… uhh. sweaty, do you, uh wan..want t. meet m. at our ." asked Luffy sputtering out the sentence the best he could.

"What's wrong with you hun, are you getting sick? Why are you stuttering? I thought you had work all day today. Did you get out early? Why didn't you call me when you got out? When" were all the questions Vivi was able to rattle off before Luffy cut her off.

"Uh no sweetheart, I feel fine and I uh, I just got out now and I thought we could meet soon" spit out Luffy trying to end the conversation as soon as possible. "Is an hour from now ok?" asked Luffy ready to hang up.

"Make it an hour and a half and you've got yourself a deal. See ya soon baby" shouted Vivi before she hung up leaving Luffy still with the phone to his ear. His plan was in motion and now he had to see it through.

"Pfffts, what was with that stuttering? Hahahaaha you're such a girl" laughed Ace as he held his sides. Luffy just sat there still freaked out by all those questions he was hit with by his girlfriend. When Ace finally caught his breath, he looked at his brother and said simply, "I realize what you mean. That was a little crazy."

"Tell me about it" spoke the billionaire in a plain tone while sighing to himself. Finally he clamped his hands on his knees and rose to his feet with a new determination. "I'll be getting ready so do what you want bro, I gotta go" said Luffy to his brother before going upstairs to get ready.

Luffy wasn't going to pick her up even though he was forced to every time they met up. He realized it was the right thing to do but her constant complaining when he was late or early would always churn his insides. He had realized after the first week of him seeing her that he rushed into things with her. "_Maybe it was just a way for me get over Nami"_ thought Luffy to himself. "Yeah well look how well that turned out" said the man in an annoyed tone.

Luffy has been plagued with dreams of his orange haired ex but he kept trying to forget them. He was the one who got dumped for no good reason so why does he still feel this way. Luffy couldn't ask himself this question enough on the car ride to the little sovereign café.

* * *

The café was a nice little facility with plenty of flowers and plants outside the building. It always reminded him of Nami's house so he tried not to notice it. It was a circular stone building with pillars leading to the front door. Luffy arrived and walked up the brick steps leading to the door. He looked around and took in the familiar atmosphere.

The innards of the place were very homey in feel. They had wooden floors covered by carpets, couches and tables. Walking around were waiters and waitresses in black and white uniforms. He was perfectly on time but he realized his girlfriend must have shown up early because she was already seated in their favorite booth. Luffy walked over, his eyes never leaving the woman's.

"Hey Vivi" he offered with a weak smile as he hugged her and sat down. Vivi noticing he didn't give her the usual hello kiss became worried but she didn't show it quite yet. "Hey sweet heart" replied Vivi with a smile. "Are you sure everything's alright?"

Interrupting the conversation, a waitress came up to them and asked to take their order. Actually they only asked Luffy because Vivi had already ordered a Vanilla Mocha Latte and Oreo cookies. That of course being her usual order for reasons Luffy never understood. "I'll just have a black coffee please" Luffy respectfully.

They sat in silence until the billionaires coffee arrived. When it did, he took a sip and flinched as he burned the tip of his tongue. He looked up to meet the eyes of his date. "I've been meaning to talk to you Vivi" spoke Luffy in a calm serious tone.

"Yes anything my love" said Vivi as she leaned over and placed her hands on his which laid on the table limp. When they made contact, Luffy pulled them away and placed them in his lap, much to the surprise of Vivi.

"It's just not working out" said Luffy in a sad voice. "I realize now that I only used you to try to get over my ex-girlfriend. I also realized how wrong that was so I wanted to tell you to your face how sorry I am."

Vivi now on the verge of tears remained looking at her hands now lonely on the table. "I can be whatever you want me to be so please" spoke the young woman trying her best to save the relationship. "No you should be yourself. I just wasn't the right guy for you "said Luffy as he stood up about to walk away.

"Luffy wait let me at least try to..." began Vivi before she was cut off by Luffy. "No, Vivi. I'm so sorry but it can't be fixed" shouted the man as he began to gain the attention of the other people in the café. "I'm sorry" said Luffy again before throwing some bill on the table to pay for their drinks and leaving. Viv just sat back in her seat and sobbed. "_I'll get you back for using me_" thought Vivi before finishing off her drink. "_I swear it_"

Luffy just arrived home after a very Rock'n Roll filled drive. He found it made him feel better about the situation but after he shut it off, all he could think about was Nami.

"_She dumped me so it's not like we'll ever get back together_" thought Luffy before exiting his car. "_Not that I should want that to happen but still_". Approaching his front door, he went to go get his keys and open the door but stopped up short when he heard a familiar voice.

"Welcome home Luffy, how was your day" spoke the familiar voice.

Turning around to see a flash of orange, his insides jumped. "_Speak of the devil_" thought a bewildered Luffy. "What are you doing here" asked the brunette as he became defensive.

"I came to apologize for how I treated you" said Nami while looking at her feet. "I was such a greedy bitch and I know now that you deserve so much better." Continued the young woman.

"Yeah I do" said Luffy as he started clinching his fists. "I only ever treated you with respect and love and you tried to throw me away and for what? Because I didn't buy you a gift or take you on a fancy date. Is your love just given for my money? Because that's so messed up" said Luffy realizing he shouted the last bit.

Nami was still looking at her feet to let his words sync in. She really had hurt him. Finally looking up and meeting his gaze with determination. "I know I really screwed you over but I realized after I messed up just how good of a guy you are. Your filthy rich but don't use it to get over on girls. You treated me like I was the most important thing to you and you respected me more than any other guy would. I realized that you're the kind of guys that are found in fairy tales and…. I love you" spoke Nami now trying to catch her breath. She was on the verge of tears and Luffy knew it. "And I'm so, so sorry" finished the tearing orangette.

"_She treated me like an oversized wallet. Why would I want to get back with her now? How do I even know she's being honest" _thought Luffy as he looked into her eyes. The passion that was present was proof enough for him that she was being honest.

Luffy knew he might be making a big mistake but it was one he really didn't mind making. Ace had said to follow his instincts and that's what he was doing. "Do you wanna go have a picnic with me" said Luffy as he looked Nami in the eyes. "We can talk, watch clouds, eat snacks, and stuff" he continued with a huge grin. Nami looked up at him, smiled before running over and giving him a hug.

"I'd love that" sobbed Nami as she buried her face in Luffy's chest. Luffy chuckled at the thought he was having and when Nami looked up at him, he smiled back and said "I kinda threw away the picnic set so let's go get another one." "I'll pay" said Nami as she looked him in the eyes. "It's the least I can do besides this" said Nami before she moved her head closer to Luffy's and captured his lips.

At first he was shocked but he soon melted into her lips while tightening the hug they were in before. Sparks seemed to fly as they both pulled away. Luffy grinned and looked right at Nami. "What was that for" asked Luffy with a smile.

"Think of it as a sample of what's to come. Especially when we make it to the picnic" smiled Nami right back.

"Damn, I love picnics" said Luffy which earned him a chuckle from Nami. "Shall we go" asked Nami as she grabbed Luffy's hand.

"Yeah, definitely" said Luffy as they walked hand in hand to his car. They held hands all the way to the picnic spot, both fearing that letting go would cause them to lose the other and this time for good. "Things are going to be good" thought Luffy and Nami simultaneously as they looked at each other. "Real good thought" Luffy as they drove off towards their future.

* * *

Authors Note: 2

The reviews and follow/favorites slowed down slightly so I'm hoping when its complete that'll change. **Reviews** really motivate me so more of those will mean quicker updates! Thanks to all who already review or plan to. I do read them all and I appreciate and loved them!

Sorry this took so long but bringing it all together was weird to fluently write for some reason. Tell me how it worked out!

Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the **final chapter**! (Yes it's _not over_. There are still some plot holes that I hope you're all inquiring about. If not you'll realize soon what I mean). "Thanks for the support and stick around for more stories. :-D!


	5. Loose Ends and Dreams

_**Authors note:**_

Thanks to all of you who reviewed and stuck with me till the end of my first Fanfiction story.

Big thanks to- Stickermans50, Elriofinn96, Mohamed, Nico2883, Aliciadiez3, Judy Budgie644, LuNa Forever, and Dbzgtfan2004. You guys gave me tips, feedback and some suggestions so really thank you. It made me so happy to read your reviews.

Thanks to all who fav/followed me and/or my story.

Enjoy the final chapter!

* * *

_**Unknown Location**_

"Why won't it go through!" yelled a tall, stocky man as he threw his phone across the room shattering it into multiple pieces. "I've been trying for the past month but nothing works. I'll just go deal with this in person then" continued the man as he slipped on his combat boots and left his apartment. "_I will get in touch with her"_

* * *

_**Luffy's Mansion-**_

It had been a month since Luffy and Nami had gotten back together and things have gone perfectly. They have seen each other whenever Luffy wasn't in the office and Nami wasn't predicting the weather. Presently, they were on Luffy's couch watching the newest psycho slasher movie, Heart Eaters on Thriller Bark. It was pretty cliché and Luffy had fallen asleep with Nami in his arms.

Nami noticing this gently slid her arm out from under her Luffy, pulled her phone out of her cleavage and checked to see why it was vibrating all movie. Noticing who it was she decided to send a reply to the text message. "Stop texting me, I told you I'm with the man I love now" was what was spelled on the orangette's phone.

Putting the phone back into her shirt, she woke Luffy up with a light peck on the lips. Brown eyes fluttering open, the billionaire realized who was in front of him and smiled.

"Wow I must have died and went to heaven if I'm seeing angels" said Luffy with a smirk. "Did I die of a heart attack from the movie?" he continued to ask.

"You're so corny, idiot" stated Nami as she blushed a little. She still hadn't gotten used to genuine compliments. "And no the movie wasn't good enough to do that. But at least I got to watch it with you"

"Who's being corny now?" asked the CEO with a chuckle as he kissed Nami again. Ever since their picnic a few months back, Luffy's favorite activities had been kissing his girlfriend, talking to his girlfriend, and eating. That last one would never change.

"Well I'm going to cook dinner so feel free to pick another movie for later" said Nami as she wiggled her way out of the man's strong grip. "I'm making your favorite" spoke the weather woman over her shoulder.

"Oooo, meat" cooed Luffy while he jumped from the couch with stars in his eyes as he drooled slightly. "What kind?" called Luffy to his girl who was now in the kitchen. "I said your favorite, didn't I? Skirt steak with mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, and cheese melted over broccoli" rattled off Nami as she shut the fridge holding uncooked steak.

Luffy couldn't help but smile at this. Before they broke up, Nami didn't know much about him but since they've cut down on their expensive dates, they've gotten to know each other. It was really a great feeling and Luffy never wanted it to end.

Diner went by in a fly and Nami decided it was time for her to go home. Luffy drove her home and found out that she too liked to listen to rock and roll so they blasted music all the way to her house. Singing along rather loudly when they knew the song. Pulling into her driveway, they began walking to her house when they noticed a man waiting on the porch.

"Who's that?" asked Luffy who began to get antsy. Nami simply ignored the question not knowing how to answer it. As they arrived face to face with the man the weather woman began to speak. "What do you want Cavendish?" asked Nami with venom in her voice. "Well you haven't replied to any of my texts or phone calls in quite some time so I came to see what was wrong. At this Luffy stepped in.

"Why would you be talking to this blondie Nami?" asked Luffy in a concerned voice. "I'm not anymore. He's my ex from when we broke up and he won't take a hint" said Nami in a scornful tone.

Luffy had tried not to think of who his girlfriend was with during their two week break up. He had been with Vivi so to avoid fighting and jealousy, he just didn't bring it up. Satisfied with Nami's answer Luffy took a step forward to deal with the man but stopped when he continued talking.

"I noticed you stopped wearing those diamond earrings I got for you. Why is that?" asked Cavendish with a sly smirk on his face.

"_There goes the diamond earrings again_" thought Luffy as he began to ponder what he meant.

"I stopped wearing them because I'm with the man I love now. So leave me alone we're done" spoke Nami taking a step towards Luffy.

"Oh, isn't he the guy you were with when I gave you those? You didn't seem to love him then" spoke Cavendish now knowing her cornered the woman. "I told you on that lunch date, that we were done so that I could be with Luffy. We got back together after he and I broke up and then I broke up with you again when we got back together."

Now Luffy was pissed but that had to wait. "It's time for you to go Cavendish. You can leave on your own or I can make you leave" said Luffy in an ominous tone. Nami had never seen Luffy like this but she was glad she had him to defend her. With cold sweet on his brow, Cavendish shook his nerves off and spoke. "I'll leave… when you make me" shouted Cavendish as he charged Luffy.

As Cavendish sent a punch at Luffy, Luffy countered by weaving out of range, grabbing his extended arm and flipping him over his shoulder. Cavendish landed on his feet and went for an uppercut to Luffy's blind spot. Luffy let go of Cavendish's arm in time to dodge and counter punch him in the face causing him to land face first on the ground.

Blood spurting from his nose, Cavendish rose to his feet while nursing his now broken nose. "Keep her she's not worth it" yelled Cavendish as he ran off. "My beautiful face" was heard being yelled in the distance but Nami was more worried about Luffy.

"Wow, I thought you were a billionaire. I never realized you could kick so much ass" said Nami as she approached her panting boyfriend.

"Well it was only because I had something to protect" said Luffy as he pulled Nami into a quick embrace. "I'll always keep you safe" whispered the man into his girlfriend's hair. "Just don't ever talk to any of your exs ever again". In response, Nami chuckled at his jock and then smiled as she knew he meant it. She definitely picked the right choice when she decided to get him back.

Luffy said good night and watched as Nami entered her house. "Jeez I hope Vivi doesn't cause trouble like that" thought Luffy as he got in his car and drove home.

* * *

_**Luffy's Office- Mugiwara Inc.**_

It had been two days since the incident with Cavendish and Luffy felt pride in his chest as he realized he had protected his girl. He was in such a good mood, that he decided to let Nami tag along with him to work. They had enjoyed a quiet morning with no meetings and only a little paperwork. They spent the rest of their time talking, making jokes, and drinking hot chocolates.

All was going well until the office door swung open to reveal a fuming Vivi. Luffy tightening up upon realizing Nami and Vivi were in the same room, he hit his telecom button.

"Robin, is there a reason why Vivi barged into my office unannounced. I was enjoying my time with Nami" spoke Luffy calmly.

"Oh so this is Nami" shouted the blue haired woman as she pointed her finger at the woman sitting across from Luffy.

Luffy only responded by holding up a single finger to Vivi signaling her to hold on one minute. As he waited for Robin's response, Robin too came barging in the front door.

"Luffy, Vivi has ran past my desk and you already know?" spoke Robin as she noticed the situation. "Sorry sir I'll escort her out" continued Robin in a sweat voice.

"No need Robin. I'll deal with what she needs. You can go back to work" said the CEO as he bridged his fingers together in front of his face. "Sit Vivi" instructed Luffy as Robin left the room and pointing to the free seat in front of his desk and next to Nami.

Eyeing Nami as she sat down, Vivi crossed her legs and began to speak. "Since you left me for this skank, I'll have you know my company will no longer have anything to do with yours so you'll be ruined. Good luck finding a more prosperous buisness partner."

"Skank?" shouted Nami as she rose to her feet. "I don't even know you lady"

"Nami is the one I love, not you. She is not a skank so if that's all you have to say, then it's time for you to go" said Luffy calmly. "And who needs your partnership. My company makes more than yours anyway and the profit margin increase after our partnership doesn't even cover my pay check" stated the CEO plainly as he hit the button for security. "So who's really ruining who" continued Luffy as he waited for his back up.

"Luffy please I'm sorry. I love you and I want you to come back to me" pleaded Vivi as she furrowed her brow.

Nami still standing there, was getting annoyed that not only was she not in the conversation but she was constantly being insulted. "Listen bitch Luffy is with me and it's going to stay that way so why don't you just leave before you get hurt" shouted Nami now glaring a hole into the woman next to her.

Luffy now sweating due to the immanent cat fight continued to push the button for security. "_This is bad_" thought the billionaire.

"Who are you calling a bitch" yelled Vivi as she too stood up and turned to face Nami. As if the gods were shining upon Luffy, security came barging in and grabbed Vivi. A heavy set man throwing her over his shoulder walked out of the room with her.

"That's right sweetheart. Have a safe trip. You got lucky" yelled Nami as the blunette was dragged away.

Luffy now sweat dropping at his girlfriend's behavior walked around the desk and grabbed her shoulder. "Its fine Nami she's gone" said Luffy before his hand was violently thrown off his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Don't touch me Luffy. I can't believe you dated that woman. What's wrong with you" shouted Nami clearly jealous and still fired up by what had just transpired. "You're mad at me" asked Luffy with his voices pitch slightly going up.

"What about Cavendish, huh? I didn't give you trouble about him and he attacked me" yelled Luffy while throwing his hands in the air.

"It doesn't matter Luffy. She's trying to take you away from me and I won't stand for it" shouted the weather woman as she poked her finger against Luffy's chest.

"Then marry me" yelled the billionaire as he grabbed Nami by her shoulders. This caused all anger to leave her body and she just looked back at Luffy in shock.

"What?" asked Nami in a hushed voice as she couldn't believe what she heard.

"I said marry me. That way no ex or anyone else can get in between us being happy. We can be together forever." said Luffy with a loud determined voice.

"You don't just ask a girl to marry you to end a fight dumbass. You have to plan it romantically and have a ring and get down on one knee. Don't you know anything!" scolded Nami as her cheeks were flushed.

"I have thought about it" countered Luffy as he went back behind his desk, reached into the bottom draw and pulled out a small box. He walked back around the desk and got down on one knee. "I've thought about it a lot and, well…" began Luffy as he grabbed Nami's hands in his and looked her in the eyes. He noticed she was tearing slightly but they were tears of happiness.

"Nami, I'd rather have only your love as opposed to all the money in the world. I don't consider myself a rich man because I first want to be rich in happiness. So would you do me the honor of being my wife so I can accomplish this?" "I'll spend my life trying to make you happy as well so…" continued Luffy as he noticed Nami begin to cry.

"Of course I'll marry you" squealed Nami as Luffy stood up and kissed her passionately on the lips. This continued until they needed to get fresh breath so when they separated, Luffy placed the ring on her ring finger. "I'm so happy right now" said Nami as she hugged Luffy. "Me too" said Luffy. "Me too"

* * *

_**Luffy's Mansion- Luffy and Ace**_

"Oh so you're getting married. Good for you little bro. But now Nojiko's gunna rush me to marry her so this kinda sucks" said Ace who was a mix of happy and nervous.

"Yeah well you guys live together now right? So it should be easy to do just 'follow your instincts' and do it" teased Luffy as he turned to see what was making so much noise on the staircase.

Nami came running down the stairs at a fast pace. "Luffy turn on the news now. Channel 6" said Nami while catching her breath. Nami moved in with Luffy after his proposal but he's never seen her like this.

Flipping on the channel, they all began to listen. "In other news" spoke the news reporter, " Cavendish Corporation and Alabasta Industrialized Enterprise are facing a merger after CEO's, Vivi Nefertari and Cavendish White became married. Apparently he proposed after they had met at a local café where Vivi apparently noticed him because of his broken nose. This will go in the business history books so stay tune." As Luffy turned off the T.V, he looked at Nami who was now on his lap and grinned.

"I guess that takes care of all our problems. But that was kind of a fast marriage." said Luffy which earned him a chuckle from Nami.

"I guess it was good you broke his nose" smiled Nami her and her boyfriend laughed.

When the laughter died down, Luffy glanced at Nami and softly said "I love you babe" which earned him an "I love you too" from Nami before they shared a passionate kiss.

Clearly forgetting that Ace was right next to them, he looked away in disgust as he noticed Chopper walking over. "I know its gross right" asked Ace to the dog who just stared back at him. The only reply he got was a "_**Pfffts**_" before the room filled with his toxic gas.

"Aghgh" yelled the three on the couch as they all left the room. "That dog is nasty. He always smells like something got shit on and then died" complained Ace to Luffy. Luffy just smiled as he looked at Ace, Nami, and then Chopper. "_Things were absolutely perfect_" thought Luffy as he covered his nose. Except for his dogs unusually bad farts but he figured he could deal with that as long as he had his family.

* * *

_**Late that night-Luffy's Bedroom**_

All that could be heard in the room was Luffy's snoring and Nami's tossing and turning. She did this every night because she would always have the same dream.

Nami was again in the clearing with the silhouetted figure while the sun continued to set. She had still never seen its face or heard it talk but she felt tonight would be different. "Who are you" shouted Nami as she pointed at the shrouded figure. Noticing her wedding ring on her finger, there was a bright flash of white light and just like when the figure first appeared, Nami was blinded.

"It's me Nami, and i've been trying to say that I'll love you forever" spoke a familiar voice.

Nami now adjusting to the light noticed black shaggy hair, and a scare under one of the man's eyes. "Luffy" she said as she breathed a sigh of relief. At that moment Nami woke up from her sleep and realized she was in the bed with Luffy. She looked at his sleeping form.

"I'll love you forever and always, no matter what" whispered the woman softly as she got comfortable. Luffy subconsciously wrapped his arms around her and held her in the bed.

"_Yup, no matter what_" thought Nami as she drifted off into a deep sleep, not having a care in the world.

* * *

_**Authors Note 2:**_

I know I said it was like an extra chapter but I didn't want to give a crappy short ending so here it is. Hope you enjoyed my first story and that you'll read my future ones.

Tried to add in a little fight so tell me how you liked that and any of your other thoughts. Please review and thanks again for reading my Fanfiction!


End file.
